ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Eastwood
Jack Eastwood Statistics Billed Height 6'8" (2.03 m) Billed Weight 280 lbs (127 kg) Hometown Blackpool, England Trained by "Bad Boy" Joey Naylor Johnny Phere "Deadly" Damon Leigh Jaro Handler Nash Jack Eastwood is an English pro wrestler who is currently employed by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and Championship Wrestling Council. He is also a color commentator for NightMare Inc., Wrestling. PLEASE NOTE - THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. INFORMATION YOU SEE HERE MAY NOT BE ENTIRELY ACCURATE. IF YOU ARE UNSURE OF ANYTHING, CONTACT JACK EASTWOOD'S HANDLER ON THE FORUM YOU SHARE. History Bio Born Michael Eastwood, he showed interest in wrestling from a young age. He was also enthralled by rock music, his father being a roadie for several bands in the late '70s and early '80s. For his seventh birthday he received a System demo tape that his father had bought for him, changing his first name to Jack after his current theme song, and converting to a die-hard System head for the rest of his days. However, his parents were unconcerned for his welfare, letting him stay up as long as he wanted, leading to his chronic insomnia later in life. Backstage, Jack wears System of a Down t-shirts with jeans. In the ring he dons black wrestling pants with jagged white stripes running down the sides. Early Days Before joining FMW, Jack wrestled for several independent promotions across the United Kingdom, most notable being the former British Wrestling Revolution. There Jack won his first, and only to date, title, the BWR British Championship, by defeating Kyle Neverwinter and Cuppa T consecutively at BWR's opening show. Despite later losing the title to Kyle, Jack still considers the title his personal title as, strictly speaking, he won it in the first place. As BWR closed down and became its current state under Mark Faith before the BWR Heavyweight Champion was made, the British Championship is the only title officially recognised by the e-fedding community, giving Jack the rare distinction of being one of only two people to hold it. He also had a try-out with touring European federation ELITE, but it closed its doors before he got a chance to appear on television. Full Metal Wrestling Cycle 7 Jack made his debut on FMW at Alchemy 7.1 in a losing effort against Leon Caprice, Marky Mark, The Notorious B.U.G, Jack Hillman and Bolton, a six-man match which Caprice eventually won, in what was labelled as a fairly poor effort. Hence, Eastwood was temporarily drafted to the short-lived FMW Circuit, where he won two out of his three matches there. Following that he went onto Circus Maximus '08, to win a six-man “Best of Circuit” tag match, with his partners, Daniel Abel and Auron Belmont, against Hannes Stephan Meyers, Frank Dylan James and Scott Oliver Simmons. Following Circus Maximus, Jack Eastwood lost a match at 7.3 to Corky Angle, also featuring Meyers. He returned at 7.4 to defeat Corky in a submission match. At Catalyst, he fought in a losing effort against Trey Spruance in the pre-show. Post-Catalyst, it was announced that Jack, along with Matt Dunn, was transferred to Anarchy. Cycle 8 Jack defeated the veteran War Machine at Anarchy 8.1, however rumours were abound before the match that he would not show due to having been kidnapped by a mysterious group, whom bundled Eastwood into a van outside of his home in Manchester and took off, seemingly taking him against his will. It was later revealed that this 'kidnapping' was all a ruse, and that it was just a foreshadowing of Jack joining the HavOc stable, which was unveiled by Jack interfering in the main event for the FMW World Tag Titles featuring HavOc versus SPARTA. Post-match, former FMW CEO Jaro came down to the ring and attacked all three members of HavOc present with his banhammer. Jack lost to team-mate Hannibal Frost at 8.2 in a match for a spot in the Gold Card Gauntlet. Post-match he was attacked by Blackwell, for no apparent reason. Despite this, at the end of the night Jack recovered enough to come out to help HavOc beat down Jaro. Anarchy 8.3 saw Eastwood take revenge on Blackwell by defeating him in an impromptu Scaffold Ultraviolent match, which saw Jack deliver a BYOB (Sit-Out Powerbomb) to Blackwell through a flaming table, from a scaffold fifteen feet in the air. Jack has since gone on record as saying that that was one of his most favourite hardcore spots ever. Moving onto No Holds Barred II, Jack participated in the pay-per-view-long House of HavOc match. Similar in substance, if not in style, to the Escape from New York Match seen at the previous No Holds Barred event. The objective for the four members of HavOc (Harlequin, Hannibal Frost, O'Rion and Eastwood) was to prevent the other entrants (Jaro, Drew Michaels, the second War Machine and LPW's Tromboner Man) from escaping. Despite being struck by Jaro's banhammer, Eastwood still managed to gain the victory after Hannibal Frost took out Jaro to win. At Ultimatum II Jack was conscripted into defending HavOc's World Tag Team titles for the last time, in a unification match with the Silver Pistols, Michael James & Robert Pearson. He and his partner O'Rion emerged victorious to become the first-ever FMW Tag Team Champions. He also made an appearance at the end of the night to celebrate the formation of Controlled Chaos, and to beat down upon Drew Michaels. Cycle 9 As part of the Full Metal Draft, Jack Eastwood became a member of the Distortion roster, seemingly a perfect playground for the insomniacal warrior. The 9.1 campaign began well for Eastwood, with a win over former FMW Champion Nick Bryson. However, from there it seemed the once promising rookie couldn't get a break. Due to transpiring backstage events, his tag team partner O'Rion was ousted from the company, and what was meant to be a Tornado Tag Team match as the main event of Distortion 9.2 was quickly made into a title defense on the part of his partner for the night, Hannibal Frost, Frost himself suffering from a crisis of faith at the time. This may be what led to the loss of HavOc's tag titles and Hannibal's unfortunate accident at the hands of Skyler Striker, who managed to rupture Frost's neck with his patented Exile to Oblivion. Cycle 10 Coming soon. LPW Cycle 15 Coming soon. Cycle 16 Coming soon. WWF Coming soon. CWC Coming soon. Former Federations TAWA Coming soon. TWOStars Jack made his debut in TWOStars by defeating Dirk Valentine at XTV 4:51. He also managed to get on the nerves of one Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, by flirting with his love interest Christy Hemme. He was seen at 4:52, rampaging around due to his lack of placement on the card that night. The following event, Night of Champions, saw him forfeit a match against "The Executioner" Edward Samson, and subsequently a shot at the Money in the Bank briefcase, to get a shot against Dirk Valentine once again, at WrestleNova V. In the build-up to WrestleNova, Dirk (along with Iagan) was placed in a hardcore rules match at the last second by Draven Cage, who punked out both wrestlers to make the redebut of his "Hangman" gimmick. This led Eastwood to request a match against Will Tomson, in which he managed to get himself disqualified after hitting his opponent with a steel chain. Jack then blinded Tomson in one eye before hitting his patented Streamline over the top rope to the guardrail. Explaining his actions, he said it was to prove a point to Cage. After this he beat Dirk at WrestleNova and once again called out Draven. After two months of back and forth with Draven and the majority of the TWOStars roster, including a memorable Money in the Bank match, Eastwood left TWOStars, not ruling out a return. Personal Information In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''BYOB'' / Dead Air Mk II (FMW) (Powerbomb onto top rope into flapjack, sometimes onto a chain-wrapped shovel hilt) / (Sit-out powerbomb) - 2008-2009 **''BOOM!'' (Inverted Steiner Screwdriver) - innovated **''Ego Brain'' (FMW) (Tombstone Piledriver) - 2008 *'Signature Moves' **''A.D.D'' (Running big boot) - used as a regular move in FMW **''Aerials'' (Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope) - used as a regular move in FMW **''Chop Suey!'' (Kesagiri chop) **''Forest'' (Cactus clothesline) **''Pictures'' (Jacknife powerbomb, sometimes chain-wrapped) - used as a regular move in FMW **''Prison Song'' (Polish hammer, sometimes from the middle rope) - used as a regular move in FMW **''Sad Statue'' (Chokeslam, sometimes chain-wrapped) - used as a regular move in FMW **''She's Like Heroin'' (Axe Handle Elbow Drop) - used as a regular move in FMW **''Streamline'' (Rainbow Toss into object (turnbuckle, steel steps, guardrail, etc), sometimes chain-wrapped) **''T2FC'' (Inverted facelock into fireman’s carry spinebuster) - innovated with Chris Kelson (FMW) **''Three-Eight-Double-Six'' (Split-leg dropkick) - tribute to Matt Dunn (FMW) **''Violent Pornography'' (Inverse Boston Crab/Leg Full Nelson combination) - innovated **''War'' (Chokeslam backbreaker) **''X'' (X-Plex) **''36'' (Spike DDT, sometimes chain-wrapped) - used as a regular move in FMW Championships and accomplishments *'British Wrestling Revolution' **BWR British Championship (1 time, first) *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Tag Team Championship (1 time, first) - with O'Rion *'TAWA **TAWA X-Core Championship (1 time) The Eastwood Hit-List The Eastwood Hit-List is Jack's list of all of the professional wrestlers he has participated in their last match with the respective company. He takes pride in being able to in effect halt people's careers. Jack need not have pinned the wrestler, or even have been fighting them, for them to be considered part of his list. FMW *Jack Hillman (Alchemy 7.1) *Frank Dylan James (Circus Maximus II) *Jonah Saxon (Circus Maximus II) *Scott Oliver Simmons (Circus Maximus II) *Auron Belmont (Circus Maximus II) *Hannes Stephen Meyers (Alchemy 7.3) *War Machine (Anarchy 8.1) *Tromboner Man (No Holds Barred II) *Michael James (Ultimatum II) *Robert Pearson (Ultimatum II) *Dallas Roland (Death Row III) LPW *Boxcar Danny (Inferno 15.4) TWOStars *Will Tomson (XTV 5:03) WWF *Sergei Ruble Oslov Eruski (5th Anniversary Show) *Johnny Ribbed (5th Anniversary Show) Match History CWC FMW :† Matches on Circuit were judged based on number of votes and not promo score.'' LPW WWF External Links Category:1989 births